


And They Were Roommates

by Vacant_Heart



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Or Is It?, and she's your college roommate, it's ok idk what that is either, just imagine moira but younger, moira's a weird fucking roommate, oh man, reader get ready, reader wants to be a biochemist, roommate au, sad case of unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacant_Heart/pseuds/Vacant_Heart
Summary: Oh my god they were roommatesRated T because there's a lot of swearing haha





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously tried writing two other Moira fics after posting Intoxicated but one had too many plot holes with her lore and the other one was super long, so I didn't really want to finish it ;; But I'm back with a new one because I'm thirsty for Moira content. Also congrats to D.VA on the new short!

Ever since high school, my mind was set on becoming a biochemist. I spent the entirety of my freshman year in college trying my best and I had no plans to stop, except this year was starting to be a bit..Difficult, for me.

Unfortunately, I made a huge mistake and forgot to reserve a one-person dorm for my sophomore year. At first, the idea of having a roommate didn’t seem like a bad idea. It would be just like a yearlong sleepover! There was also a chance that my roommate was a no show, so at least I had something to hope for, right?

Wrong. 

My roommate did show up and holy shit- She was intimidating as she could be. The first thing I saw that scared me were her piercing red and blue eyes, the different colors were the result of a rare case called heterochromia. Nervously, I exchanged a cold handshake with her before she introduced herself. 

"My name is Moira O’Deorain, I'm a senior majoring in genetic engineering." The fact that she was a senior made me even more intimidated, since she was older than me by a couple of years. Although, her deep voice and wonderful Irish accent was enough to distract me from the nervousness I was feeling. Her makeup was also incredibly flawless, which I envied about her.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, "(Y/n) (L/n), sophomore majoring in Biochemistry." I introduced myself before letting her get settled into our shared dorm.

~

For the first week, we rarely talked and I had suspected that she also forgot to reserve a one-person dorm as well, given her lack of interest. My mind constantly urged me to talk to her, but I was too nervous to start a conversation. Eventually, I heard her laptop playing an episode from a show I happened to have watched before and finally grew the courage to talk to her. Our conversation turned into one about our interests and our hopes for the future; Moira wanting to better humanity with her discoveries and myself wanting to study illnesses in order to find a cure. 

But as days passed, I began to realize that Moira was a bit of an oddball.

It all started when she left our dorm at 2 in the morning and came back with a haircut by 3. Of course, this raised a lot of questions from me, the first one being:

“Why did you cut your hair?”

To which she responded with, “My bangs cover my eyes during experiments.”

I also wondered what kind of barbershop would be open at this time of night, yet I was too exhausted to ask. From what I observed with the light of my phone and tired eyes, she looked really nice with short hair.

One day, I went into our dorm after my last class and discovered Moira’s desk covered in lab equipment. I recognized the obvious school labels on the necks of the flasks and came to the conclusion that she must have stolen them. Just to make sure, I questioned her about the items and she told me that she was just “borrowing” the stuff without permission. That was indeed stealing, but I didn’t want to get involved with her actions. Nonetheless, she continued to conduct experiments in the dorm. As long as she had my consent, she was free to continue her secret tests. 

It was also to my knowledge that Moira has done quite a few drugs in the name of “science”. I didn’t care to ask, in fear of listing a drug she hasn’t done and accidentally giving her ideas. Just last week, she was tripping out on methamphetamine and had me write what she was feeling. The description of "Fucking great" and "Shite I think something's happening" made me laugh as she sputtered out sentences. Having her as a roommate wasn't so bad, after all.

~

The dorm would often smell like ramen and it didn't take long for me to notice that Moira has been living off of the stuff, each week she would buy a different flavor and wouldn't eat anything else. I cared about her well being and had a talk with her about how she needed other foods to sustain herself, dragging her to go grocery shopping with me every two weeks from then on. I wasn't going to change what she ate, but I was just going to add more variety of what she  **can** eat. Our mini fridge that used to be empty was now filled with a few packed salads, fruits that only began to ripen, and assorted flavors of juice; One of the shelves we called our "pantry" was now stocked with instant food such as: Oatmeal, noodles, some canned foods, and a shit ton of junk food. 

After that, Moira and I would go places together more often. College provided a lot of free time, so it was common that we would find ourselves bored. We would visit cafés, get bubble tea, and sometimes we'd eat dinner together. The autumn weather was perfect for us to go out and enjoy our time together, but I was beginning to get a warm feeling in my heart that I wasn't sure of.

~

I remember what happened yesterday when I was in the middle of doing homework- Moira stepped out of the bathroom with a rabbit in her arms. Yes, it was alive and breathing. By now, asking why or how she brought a pet was out of the question.

My beanpole roommate grinned and went over to the light switch, "(Y/n) check this out." She flicked the lights off and after she turned to face me, I noticed that the rabbit in her arms started to emit a purple glow. 

"Amazing, isn't it?"

My eyebrows raised in surprise at the unusual feature, "That's fucking amazing." I got up from my seat and went over to examine the animal at a closer distance. I couldn't judge Moira for experimenting on animals because that was her decision, I understood that morals were the least of her problems and she'd draw the line when she wanted to. Hell, she even stole lab equipment.

With careful hands, she handed me the rabbit and I cradled it gently. 

"His name is Dango."

I laughed as I pat the top of his head, "Moira, you're so cute." The word sort of slipped out, but it was a lot better than calling her a dork.

She stayed silent for a few moments before clearing her throat quite loudly, "Tha-Thank you." Even though our only light source at the moment was a glow-in-the-dark rabbit, I could tell that she was flustered about being complimented. To change the subject, I opened my mouth to speak again.

"If any of your experiments kill Dango, you won't hear the end of it." The only thing I can do right now is give her a warning.

She laughed and ran a hand through her hair, "I know, (Y/n)."

~

It was my duty to take care of Dango whenever Moira had morning classes, and today was one of those days. Since we were nearing the end of fall and the start of winter, I also made sure our dorm was warm enough for us. After making a salad for Dango and placing it on his mat, I returned to my desk to carry on with my studying. Next week was the start of final exams and a few of my professors were actually giving out tests, so I had to make sure I was well-prepared for them. I picked up my pencil and continued where I left off, writing down answers to the study guide questions. The thing I loved about the first semester was that winter break started after finals week, which meant I had a lot of time to myself. As I was writing, my mind started to wonder to thoughts about my roommate.

Even though she did a lot of weird shit, Moira was still a hard-working student. Her passion to become a geneticist encouraged her to do her best and I admired the work she put into her classes. Since she's a senior, it was obvious that she'll be graduating this year. The first semester was already coming to a close and my heart ached at the thought of the second semester; Not like I wouldn't see her again after college, I was more worried about whether or not we'd be able to keep our communication up.

The snap of my lead pencil interrupted my musings and I scanned the page, feeling my face heat up when I noticed that I wrote Moira's name in the middle of the last sentence. A sigh escaped my lips before I erased the error, I was probably thinking about her too much. 

"Thinking about her too much; I live with her, for fuck's sake." I argued with my thoughts and closed the book, taking a deep breath to try and bring myself back to focus. After all this time, I still haven't addressed my feelings about Moira properly yet. Was it just an admiration, or was it more than that?

She was an oddball, yeah, but having a different mindset was never a bad thing. Aside from our room, I've seen her on campus and noticed that she acted a lot more serious around others. It was obvious that the reason she held up a facade was to make sure that everyone would take her work as seriously as she did, which was one of the great qualities about her. I was happy to know that Moira was an ambitious student with big plans and questionable morals; I also have to add that she's cute, too. 

Other times I felt like Moira overworked herself, she would often stay up late to study and I'd wake up to find her asleep at her desk. Every time that happened, I'd get her a coffee and set an alarm if she had class that day while our weekends were spent with me staying up late and Moira catching up on the hours of sleep that she missed. She wasn't a heavy snorer, but I'd catch her mumbling in her sleep sometimes. I would always stifle a giggle and wonder if she was dreaming about giving a presentation. 

Yet there was still a lot to learn about her, despite living together for almost an entire semester. She was mysterious and kept to herself, only letting me know what she wanted me to know. The only thing I can hope for right now is that my feelings go away by the time she graduates.

~

Final exams passed by swimmingly, as I had wished for them to go. Tomorrow was the start of winter break and I was excited for all of the sleep I could catch up on.

"Hey (Y/n), I'm staying here for winter break to take care of my experiments. Dango needs to be taken care of too, so I was wondering what your plans were...?" Moira sat on the floor with our glow-in-the-dark rabbit, trying to wrestle one of her papers from its teeth.

I leaned back in my chair and turned to face her, "I'm visiting my family for a couple weeks and I'll be back by the last week of break, so I'll be gone in three weeks." Break lasted a month and half, so I made sure to spend at least some of the time with my family. I also wondered what kind of relationship Moira had with her family, but I didn't want to pry.

She nodded in acknowledgment, "Oh okay, I was just wondering." Finally, Dango let go of the paper and surrendered it to Moira. She cleared her throat and threw the paper away, "I was also wondering if you'd like to go somewhere, just to blow off steam from finals week." 

My cheeks heated up from the offer, "Yeah, that'd be great." Getting over this crush was gonna be a lot harder than I thought.

~

Winter break went a lot faster than I thought it would and the second semester was in full swing. As anyone else would feel, I hated going back to school after break. Moira of course, kept the dorm tidy and made sure my bed sheets were washed over break. I thanked her for being so kind, since she really didn't have to do that for me. 

 _"It's fine."_ She dismissed,  _"I find that you take care of me most of the time, so it's the least I can do."_   I cursed her for being so nice, knowing that I'd miss her when she graduated. Besides that, I knew she would make wonderful discoveries in the world.

~

There was an empty feeling in my chest when I saw the state of our dorm- Everything was just about cleaned up aside from our beds, which were still decorated with sheets. The last day of school was tomorrow and Moira was going to be a graduate soon. I was placing the last of my stuff into a box when I heard the door open slowly. 

"Hello," Moira stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, taking a seat on her bed. "Ready for the last day of school?" 

I gave her a soft smile and nodded, "Yeah, summer's gonna be great."  _Not really._ I kept packing my stuff when I heard her shuffle over to her desk, probably checking if she left anything over. I turned my attention to the box of lab equipment she stole from the school, wondering if she was going to return it. I heard a set of steps pitter-patter towards my direction and saw Dango wearing a cute purple collar. After getting a closer look, I noticed a key dangling from the front and unhooked them cautiously. 

"How did that get there?" I pondered aloud, examining the key carefully. It didn't have a dorm tag, so what was it for? As I stared at the key, Moira took a seat next to me on the floor. "Is this yours?" I inquired, holding out the key for her. She nodded and closed her hand around mine, an unexpected but affectionate gesture.

My heartbeat pounded as she nudged the key closer to my palm, "I wanted to ask you something," I nodded to show that I was listening as she averted her gaze to Dango, making my mind think in scribbles. What on Earth was she planning?

I heard her gulp as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, "I've received an offer to work at a lab in a facility not far from here, and I was wondering..." Her cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink as she revealed a paper she hid out of view, "If you'd like to be my roommate for a bit longer." She let go of my hand to give me the paper. My mind went blank for a few seconds as I stared at the paper, there was an address and pictures of the interior of what appeared to be an apartment building. At the bottom of the page, the words  _'I know I'm not the best to live with, but what do you say? Roommates?_  ' Were written in neat cursive.

Fuck, she was so cute.

I couldn't contain how happy I was and pulled her into a hug, "Moira, that sounds amazing." A grin tugged at my lips as I pulled back, "Yes, definitely, absolutely." 

She breathed a sigh of relief, "I was worried you would have said no," A laugh escaped her lips before she shook her head, "Thank you so much for being here for me, (Y/n)." Her hand clenched into a fist and she held it out to me, "Roomies?"

I chuckled and bumped my fist against hers, "Roomies." What can I say? Having her as a roommate wasn't so bad, after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I was going to add a segment where the reader found out Moira liked cybergoth stuff, but it might've just been a phase during her high school days ;; I had so many more segments in mind, but my dumb ass forgot to write them down! I hope this sufficed :)


End file.
